My Little Surprise
by NighmareIris
Summary: And so the Demon gave a family to the two that had lost it so long ago. One-shot Narusasu


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: Yaoi (boy x boy), M-preg (Male pregnancy), some dark themes.

A/N: I'm not dead!

_**My little Surprise**_

_**By**_

_NighmareIris_

Naruto was ready for many things; he was ready to become Hokage, ready to spend the rest of his life with his lover, Uchiha Sasuke, and even ready for the grey hairs that would later appear in his old age. However, **nothing** prepared him for what he had just found out; after completing his last mission as an Anbu Black Op, he came home to congratulations from every villager he passed by, but he thought they were for his soon inauguration. He was dead wrong.

As he walked into his home he found his friend Sakura moving her hand slowly over Sasuke's abdomen. When he asked what was going on the pink haired woman smiled and said the last thing he would have ever expected.

"_It's a medical miracle Naruto! Sasuke is pregnant!"_

The blonde then proceeded to faint onto the ground, his brain unable to process the sentence formed out of the woman's mouth. After several hours after the shutting down and rebooting of his brain, Naruto awoke in his back with Sasuke's hand on top of his head, feeling through his golden strung locks.

"Are you alright?" he asked, in his bored monotone. "You fainted right on the ground you idiot."

"Yeah," Naruto replied, chuckling a bit, "I just thought I heard Sakura tell me you were pregnant!"

"I did you imbecile!" came a shrill feminine voice.

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura, handing a glass of milk to Sasuke, her face in a deep scowl.

"B-But… I'm a guy!"

"Right…"

"And, Sasuke's a guy!"

"Correct…"

"H-How…! How is that even possible!"

Sakura sighed, slapping her palm against her forehead.

"Did I not tell you before?" she questioned. "It's a medical miracle! I have no idea how Sasuke was able to create a child inside of himself, but it happened! And, before you ask, it's not a giant gas bubble; Tsunade looked over him found that there is a heart beat present. We even took a sonogram just to make sure."

Naruto was still dumbfounded.

"B-But how is the baby alive if Sasuke doesn't have a... a woman thing!"

"It seems to be incased inside of a womb made of pure chakra."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that your child is feeding off of Sasuke's chakra network to stay alive."

The room was silent for a moment as Sasuke rubbed his abdomen and hummed contently with himself, giving off an almost motherly aurora that scared Naruto. He stayed quiet while Sakura continued on with her speech

"I'm here for Sasuke's weekly check up! You should be happy; you're going to be a father!"

Then, just like clockwork, Naruto fainted yet again. The room was once again filled with a pregnant silence, no pun indented.

"The idiot really has to stop doing that." Sasuke finally spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, "you want to get some sushi?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

_____Time Skip_____________

Naruto floated in the recesses of his mind, starring into the dark, dank walls. Looking around he reached his hand out and tried to find something to grab onto.

"_**Strong chakra…"**_ came a dark voice, cackling inside of the nothingness.

'_What…?'_ Naruto jolted, hearing his thought reverberate out of the darkness. _'What's going on?_

"_**Chakra…"**_ the voice spoke again, _**"so strong I can taste it through my nose. Yes… how powerful child this will become!"**_

'_W-What are you talking about?'_ Naruto's voice echoed.

"_**Once that child is born, I will finally see Konoha burn. Burn to the fucking ground!"**_

Disgusting cackles filled the void, screeching inside of Naruto's eardrums. The blonde could feel the blood seeping out of his ears, the sound of screams and cries of dying children and weeping mothers soon was all he could hear. Then… he saw Sasuke laying in front of a mere six year old boy, in a pool of his own blood. Dead. He stood up charging at the child, but as the boy turned around he saw himself. Himself as a six year old child. _He _had killed Sasuke, his precious person.

'_No…'_

'_No!'_

"No!"

"_**NO!"**_

Naruto jolted upward in his bed gasping for much needed air, his body covered in sweat. Looking around he just saw darkness until he felt a hand grab at his shoulder.

"Naruto?" came a half asleep voice. "Is something wrong?"

He looked down and saw Sasuke's half asleep face shining in the moonlight. Sighing he laid back down and stroked his lover's head gently.

"No," he spoke softly, "just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto neck and drifted back off into his dreamland, while Naruto laid there running his fingers through the raven locks.

'_Even if this child is the spawn of that demon.'_ the blonde spoke to himself. _'I_ _care for it like my own. I won't let it fall into the darkness like so many others.'_

Closing his eyes, Naruto rubbed the stomach that was housing his unborn child and smiled. He would teach this child about true peace, no matter the cost to himself.

_End…?_

A/N: I haven't made any new stories in a while so I made this for my readers! I hope you enjoyed it! _**Review or baby Kyuubi will eat you!**_

**_Edit: I edited the grammer mistakes!_**


End file.
